Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 17 : Winter Wonderland
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "Hey!" Isaac snapped when a snowball met the back of his head and turned around with a growl. "STILES!" he snapped, and the amber eyed man yelped and broke into a run. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Scott called out and the others broke into cheers.


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Winter Wonderland' sung by Michael Bublé. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**cut**

"Derek! You didn't have to…" Stiles was interrupted by Derek chuckling at him and showing him to turn around. Stiles did so and grinned at the other members of their Pack who were either grinning or shaking their heads fondly at him and Derek.

"I wanted to," Derek said as he closed the clasp of the necklace he just bought for Stiles.

At that moment they were walking between many stands of the Christmas Fair. While they were passing beside one of the stands Stiles caught sight of a wooden pendant in the shape of the Triskele. He thought Derek didn't see him eyeing it, but he obviously did.

Stiles grinned as he looked down at the pendant hanging around his neck on a long, leather strap and traced it with his fingers. "Thank you." He turned around and kissed Derek in thanks and the Werewolf chuckled against his lips.

"You're welcome."

"Come on, guys! If we linger any longer we won't return to the main square in time to see the Christmas Play!" Allison all but whiled and the others laughed at her. Derek snickered and wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist.

"Let's go then! I want to check out the stand with Christmas Decorations," Lydia said and grabbed Aiden's hand to pull him along. Derek and Stiles walked in the back of their group, just taking in the cheery atmosphere of Christmas around them.

They couldn't help but think that it was a great idea to come to Graz, Austria for the Christmas Holidays. It most certainly paid off. By leaving Beacon Hills behind for a week, they managed to forget about their jobs and obligations, and simply enjoy themselves. Graz was a beautiful town; the people were kind and merry, and there were all sorts of things to see.

Stiles snickered and leaned closer to Derek when the older Werewolf nuzzled his nose against his ear.

"You're happy," he murmured and Stiles nodded.

"This is my first time out of the States and I'm with my Pack; of course I'm happy. You?"

Derek chuckled and nodded. "I am."

Stiles grinned and moved as close to Derek as he could. "I need to pick a present for dad and Mellissa. Care to help me?"

Derek chuckled and nodded. "Of course."

**cut**

_Sleight bells ring, are you listening?_  
><em>In the lane, snow is glistening.<em>  
><em>A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,<em>  
><em>walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

**cut**

Derek smiled a small, happy smile when he looked at Stiles and saw his awed, wide-eyed expression. He looked back at the stage in front of them where the members of the National Theatre performed _The Birth of Christ_.

Even though there were hundreds of people around him, Derek felt neither threatened nor nervous. The Pack was huddled together practically in the middle of the square and Derek and Stiles stood with Isaac and Cora to their left and Danny and Ethan to their right. Scott and Allison were in front of them and Lydia and Aiden behind them.

Just as a choir of Angels started to sing _Silent Night_ Derek felt a shift in the air and smiled when Stiles gasped.

"It's snowing," the younger man breathed out happily as little snowflakes started to fall. Derek took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose when Stiles rested his head on his shoulder and hummed in tune with the choir.

He hugged Stiles tighter and smiled when the smaller man wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed the top of Stiles' head before he rested his cheek on it, and simply enjoyed the play while the snow slowly fell, giving it all a truly magical feel.

**cut**

_Gone away is the bluebird._  
><em>Here to stay is a new bird.<em>  
><em>He sings a love song<em>  
><em>while we stroll along,<em>  
><em>walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

**cut**

"Hey!" Isaac snapped when a snowball met the back of his head and turned around with a growl. "STILES!" he snapped, and the amber eyed man yelped and broke into a run.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Scott called out and the others broke into cheers. For the first time in a long while, they were worry-free and cheerful. The small clearing behind the mountain home they were staying in filled with their laughter and cheers.

Derek took cover behind a huge pine-tree and spotted Stiles hiding behind another one a few meters to his left. He caught Isaac's eyes and nodded at him with a small smirk on his face.

While Stiles was busy with Scott, Allison and Cora, with Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny on his side, Isaac and Scott moved behind him. Derek showed Isaac to distract Stiles and the younger Werewolf grinned evilly.

"Yo! Stiles!"

Said man turned around to look at Isaac, and Derek took his chance. He grabbed a branch directly above his Mate and pulled on it, making all the snow that gathered on it and several other branches fall down on Stiles.

Everyone stilled for a moment and Derek bit into his bottom lip as he took a small, hesitant step back as Stiles turned around and looked at him. He was covered in snow. There was a lot of it in his hair and the hood of his jacket. He shook his arms and some of it fell off.

"Derek?" he spoke in a falsely calm tone, and Derek could hear the other members of their Pack stifling laughter.

"Yes?" Derek took another step back as Stiles turned to face him fully.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds head-start," Stiles' voice wavered and his eyes glowed yellow.

"See ya!" Derek turned on his heel and ran while the others burst into laughter and Stiles ran after Derek.

"I'll kill ya!"

**cut**

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_  
><em>and pretend that he is Parson Brown.<em>  
><em>He'll say: "Are you married?"<em>  
><em>We'll say: "No, man;<em>  
><em>but you can do the job when you're in town."<em>

**cut**

Derek looked at Stiles apologetically as he helped his Mate out of his wet clothes. Their chase resulted in both of them falling into a mountain of snow after Stiles caught Derek and jumped on him.

After that they called it quits and made their way back to the mountain home. Dinner was ready and all they had to do was change into dry clothes.

"You're evil, you know that?" Stiles grumbled as he pulled on a clean, dry wool turtleneck and rubbed his damp hair with his hands, and Derek chuckled as he got dressed as well.

He turned to face Stiles, grabbed a hold of his right, wide sleeve and tugged him closer to himself. Ignoring Stiles' weak protests, he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him.

Stiles sighed into the kiss and relaxed and Derek moved back, giving Stiles a small, innocent smile looking at him from under his messy fringe. "And _that_ is why I can never stay angry with you for long," Stiles grumbled and placed his hands on Derek's broad chest. Derek snorted and nudged Stiles' nose with his own making him raise his head a little. He placed his hands on Stiles' waist and pulled him close as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Love you," Derek murmured and Stiles smiled.

"Love you too." Derek rested his forehead on Stiles' and chuckled when Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"We're supposed to go to dinner." Derek reminded Stiles and the younger Werewolf smirked at him.

"It can wait."

**cut**

_Later on we'll conspire_  
><em>as we dream by the fire,<em>  
><em>to face unafraid the plans that we've made<em>  
><em>walking in the winter wonderland.<em>

**cut**

"I can't believe that we're getting married in two weeks," Stiles murmured as he rested his head on Derek's naked chest. Derek took a deep breath and nodded as he threw his right arm above his head and used his hand as a pillow while he wrapped his left around Stiles' waist and started to draw patterns in his soft, warm skin with the tips of his fingers.

"I know. It steel feels somehow surreal."

Stiles raised his head before he rested his chin on Derek's chest and looked up at him. "That we're getting married or the fact that we have enough time and live in relative peace?"

Derek chuckled and leaned forward to peck Stiles' nose before he settled his head on his hand again. "Both," he said and Stiles smiled a small smile.

"I know what you mean," he murmured and Derek smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," he said and Stiles chuckled before he kissed Derek's chest.

"I honestly hope I won't. I don't want to start taking you for granted."

Derek smiled at him lovingly and nodded. "Me neither."

**cut**

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling;_  
><em>Though your nose gets a chilling.<em>  
><em>We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way,<em>  
><em>walking in a winter wonderland.<em>

**cut**

"Someone's celebrating New Year's a bit early," Stiles murmured as they gathered on the big balcony and looked up at the sky.

Someone was shooting fireworks and all the colors of the rainbow colored the sky. He smiled when he felt Derek wrap his arms around his waist from behind, and he shivered when Derek kissed his neck. The others were with them, standing in pairs around them, and they could hear church-bells ringing in the distance.

"Merry Christmas," Derek murmured against Stiles ear and he leaned his head back to rest it on Derek's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered and placed his hands on Derek's.

And as the fireworks exploded in the sky, and snow continued to fall, the McCall Pack stood together in silence, enjoying the peace and calm of the holidays.

And for the first time in a long while, they had no worries at all.

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**

**All my love,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


End file.
